


Sweet Thighs

by MissCactus



Series: Nuits du FoF [103]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crack, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Ficlet, Humor, Juste un peu, M/M, Skinship, Thighs
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 17:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16499747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus
Summary: Musclées mais loin d'être fines comme les cure-dents de Yurio, les cuisses de Yuri étaient parfaites.





	Sweet Thighs

**Author's Note:**

> OS écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF (FanFiction.net) en une heure sur le thème Physique. Je suis en pleine écriture pour le NaNo donc je n'avais pas prévu de me lancer dans une nuit, mais je m'amuse tellement à écrire mon histoire originale que je me suis avancée pour les trois prochains jours, je peux bien me permettre une nuit de folie, ahah ! Vous le comprendrez vite en lisant cet écrit mais... j'aime les cuisses.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Il y avait ce sentiment étrange qui grandissait chaque jour en Viktor. Il l'avait senti se développer dans le creux de son ventre, sous la forme de papillons qui lui tordaient l'estomac, puis s'immiscer jusqu'à son cœur pour le serrer à chaque fois que Yuri était avec lui, lui parlait, lui souriait...

Et à chaque fois qu'il voyait ses magnifiques cuisses.

Viktor avait créé un entraînement intense pour que Yuri retrouve sa forme d'athlète impeccable, mais ses cuisses avaient été une autre paire de manches. Musclées mais tout de même bien visibles, elles étaient très souvent la raison pour laquelle les réseaux sociaux s'enflammaient lorsqu'au cours d'une compétition la caméra zoomait un peu trop sur elles.

Au début le russe n'avait pas tout à fait compris pourquoi tant d'engouement autour de son protégé, mais après avoir regardé une de ces fameuses compilations avec un titre aguicheur et une photo à la limite de l'obscène sur Youtube, il avait enfin vu la vérité en face.

Les cuisses de Yuri étaient parfaites.

Musclées mais loin d'être fines comme les cure-dents de Yurio, on pouvait presque les voir se contracter lorsqu'il sautait ou patinait tout simplement. C'était un véritable fantasme ambulant et, après avoir passé une heure entière à les regarder sur internet, le russe n'avait qu'une envie : les toucher.

N'étant pas connu pour sa retenue, Viktor ne se fit pas prier. A partir de ce jour, lorsqu'il le pouvait il allait se coucher en posant sa tête sur les cuisses de Yuri, n'hésitait pas à être encore plus tactile qu'habituellement pendant les entraînements pour en profiter. Leur entourage, au début gêné par cette proximité, finit par s'habituer. Il n'était pas rare que le russe soit aussi aguicheur, et après avoir passé du temps avec lui tout le monde finissait par trouver son comportement normal.

Mais pas Yuri. Et c'était probablement ce qui amusait le plus Viktor.

Yuri était toujours gêné, rougissant et sursautant à chaque fois que Viktor posait un peu trop longtemps ses mains sur ses cuisses. C'était une réaction qui plaisait énormément au plus vieux qui ne se lassait jamais de son japonais favoris.

Il n'avait jamais réfléchi au pourquoi. Après tout, s'il appréciait autant être avec Yuri, pourquoi se poser des tas de questions qui l'empêcheraient d'agir à sa guise ?

Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas les éviter sans arrêt. Et il trouva une réponse juste avant la finale du Grand Prix, au beau milieu de la nuit, seul dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Se ruant hors de son lit, il courut à l'autre bout du couloir et ouvrit la porte d'une chambre.

« Chris ! » S'exclama-t-il en montant sur le lit du suisse qui sursauta à son entrée. Viktor lui donna une grande claque sur les fesses pour s'assurer qu'il était réveillé avant de continuer. « Je suis amoureux ! »

« Viktor, tout le monde est au courant– »

« Des cuisses de Yuri ! »

Il y eut un moment de silence avant que Chris ne donne un coup de pied à Viktor qui tomba de son lit. Il attrapa son oreiller et se le mit sur la tête afin de bloquer les plaintes du russe. Même pour lui, il était bien trop tard pour qu'il écoute ce genre de bêtises.

 

**Author's Note:**

> twitter : @somefunhere  
> tumblr : havingsomefunhere & miss-cactus
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
